Layna's story
by Emmabethwritingfanfiction
Summary: Seventeen year old Alayna Layna Bradley moves in with her dad and little sister. She then meets the Lewis family. But there's something off about them, and Layna is determined to find out what. Warning, slight cursing and anorexia and stuff like that. Some violence towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

a/n: Hey peeps! It's me, emmabeth. This is my first twilight fan fiction! I have six up for Divergent, but I might delete one. So… you may check back and find only five for Divergent. Sorry. See ya at the end.

Emmabeth.

Chapter One: The Flight

I look out the car window. Mom reaches over to touch my shoulder.

"Layna, you don't have to do this." She says.

I just shrug. "You're going to be gone a lot."

"Just text me when you get there. I know Kevin and Zoe will be glad to see you."

I pull my long, wavy, light brown hair away from my face.

"You got it Mom."

She smiles at me. "I love you Laynabeth."

I smile back.

"I love you too, Mom."

I step, or rather fall, onto the plane just before the flight starts. I settle back into my seat.

The stewart comes around with drinks for us. I TAKE MY COKE AND TAKE A SIP. It's warm and flat. I force it down anyway. I need to.

I can't believe Mom is forcing me to move because of my anorexia. I'm trying really hard to overcome it.

I start to think about how I became an anorexic. I guess my callory count was the only thing I could control.

I flip through photos on my phone. Photos before everything started changing. Before my little sister, Zoe, was diagnosed with leuchemia. Before I was finally diagnosed with dyslexia.

Before I became Mom's mom. Before my parents divorced, and my dad, Kevin, moved to stonefield Washington. I never get to see him anymore. I'm moving back in with him, partly because I wanted to be near zoe, and partly because Mom wanted me to get a fresh start before I killed myself through malnutrition.

I stare out the window. The plane is about to touch down on the runway. I'm about to get my first look at Stonefield Washington.

a/n: Hey people. I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Let me know if you want me to continue. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	2. author's note

a/n: Hey you guys. I don't know if I should continue this story, so… yeah. Please review and let me know. I haven't got any comments on this story, so if I get three reviews asking me to update, I will. See ya

Emmabeth.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

a/n: Hey party people. Thanks for your support. Here is chapter two of this fic, since you like it, and want me to continue. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just the town of Stonefield, and Layna.

Chapter two: Stonefield

I stumble off the plane into Kevin's waiting arms.

"Why Alayna Elizabeth Bradley. You've grown so much." he practically shrieks.

A few people turn to stare.

I blush.

"Come on sweetie. We're going to visit Zoe in the hospital, and then we'll drive home."

Zoe's halfway through her treatment when we arrive, but she runs up and hugs me.

Zoe, who's fourteen is the bravest person I know.

She's definitely braver than me, even though I'm three years older.

"Zoe Marie." I say smiling at her.

She attaches herself to me.

"So Layna. How was your flight? Are you looking forward to school starting? Did Danielle let you keep your phone?"

I pull my phone out.

"Yeah she sure did. Lets take a reunion selfie."

So we do.

After an hour of the never-ending questions, we finally leave the hospital.

Dad drives us home talking all the while about this totally cool new car he'd bought as a homecoming gift.

It's a pickup truck.

As soon as I get home, I snap a pic of my truck and post it on instagram.

Then I open the door of the white house and drag my suitcase through it.

I climb the stairs and log on to my computer.

There's an email from my mother.

"How's Zoe?"

I tap back a reply.

"Zoe's fine."

Then I look around at the room that had been mine sense Kevin moved here.

It's a room with a view of the backyard, and currently, the sheets of rain pooring down.

By the bed which is on the back wall, is a small nightstand.

My desk is beneath the window.

On it are my computer, a stack of notebook paper, a cup of pens, scissors, and tape.

My journal is in the drawer, which is locked.

On the far wall is a long full-length mirror.

In the mirror, is my reflection.

My long wavy hair is pulled back into a ponytail.

I'm wearing jeans and a black tee shirt.

I'm as tall as one of the tallest guys on the football team at home, but painfully thin.

I look like I haven't eaten in about a week.

I have dark circles under my eyes and I'm extremely pale.

I hardly smile anymore.

But when I do, people say it's a nice smile.

The mirror slides back to reveal my closet, which at the moment has almost nothing in it.

I put away my clothes except for sweats and a hoodie.

I check my watch.

Nine thirty PM.

I yell goodnight to Kevin and climb beneath the quilts.

I'm extremely nervous about tomorrow.

a/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a different format, please don't kill me. Review and let me know what you think about this chapter. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four: dinner

I swear.

"K... Dad?"

I'm greeted with silence.

"Dad!" I yell louder.

Silence.

I bang into the kitchen.

Flames are quickly climbing the wall headed towards the ceiling.

I run towards the sink and turn the cold water on full blast.

I look around.

Kevin's lying in a pool of blood.

It's just big enough to alarm me and make me forget about the flames for about five seconds.

"Dad! Dad!"

I kneel over him tapping his cheek.

Absolutely no response.

I press two fingers against his neck.

I feel the pulse.

I catch my breath and jump up to put out the fire.

But then I hear a soft creak from behind me.

I whip around so fast I lose my balance and have to slam my hand onto the counter for support.

Rich stands there looking shell-shocked.

I grimace and snatch the hose pressing it down.

Except my aim has some serious issues.

I manage to totally douse myself, Rich, and the window before finally managing to get it trained on the blaze.

It goes out pretty fast though.

I throw the hose back to the sink and grab bandages from the cabinet.

I see where the blood is coming f".

A rather large slash across Kevin's forehead.

I press my hand against it, applying pressure to the spot.

When the blood stops gushing, I poor antisepic into the cut and bandage it.

I grab the mop and clean the blood from the floor.

The world is spinning.

I slowly sit against the counter, gasping.

For someone who's sister has a blood disorder, I'm sure weak stomached.

I'm brought back to Earth by the sound of the song "The run and go" blares out of my phone.

I begin to slowly catching my breath.

Rich is gone.

"Dinner" is still smoldering on the stove.

I lunge towards it and kill the burner.


End file.
